


A Crisis of Faith (and of Universes, Too)

by jessequicksters



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (though can be interpreted as romantic if you DESIRE), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Chloe receives a letter from John Constantine about the end times. Lucifer tears it into pieces, laughing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A Crisis of Faith (and of Universes, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> featuring smushed timelines

“And one day soon, the Devil shall bring upon the end of all worlds? Well, this is preposterous, they don’t even tell you when this is supposedly coming to pass,” Lucifer says, tearing up the delicately written scroll Chloe had given to him.

Chloe reaches out to try to stop him but realizes it’s too late, balling her hand up in a fist, instead. “Lucifer, that’s—whatever, I know you don’t like this kind of stuff, because, well, you’re the Devil and if anyone’s going to know what you’re going to do next, then—”

“It would be me! Yes, thank you, Detective. Where on Earth did you even get this? You’re not usually the type to pick up apocalyptic preaching about me from random men on the street—well, at least, not anymore.”

Lucifer picks up his drink from the table and leans back in his seat, still lost in thought. Chloe finally sits down next to him, rubbing her hands on her knees and thighs in the way she does when she’s usually thinking.

“It’s from a… reliable source,” she says, looking away.

Lucifer stares her down, offended. “Keeping secrets now, are we? What happened to being partners?”

“He told me you wouldn’t believe it if it came from him.”

“Clearly, I don’t believe it either way, so come on then,” Lucifer gestures at her. “Spit it out.”

“Fine. It was from John,” Chloe says. “Constantine.”

Lucifer pauses for a second, and another, before breaking out into a laugh. “Detective, sometimes I forget that there is a sense of humour in there somewhere.”

“Yeah, well. He clearly went through a lot of trouble to send me this message. Isn’t he still...”

Chloe can’t bring herself to say the words.

“Time-travelling, yes,” Lucifer says.

The words still make Chloe visibly upset. It’s rather adorable, really. “Why can’t he just, you know, contact you with magic?”

“Angels aren’t permitted to break the flow of the space-time continuum,” Lucifer replies. “Dad gets a little testy when we do that. Of course, now that the mortals have figured out how to do it, the rules are being contested by my other siblings, but in any case, magic is too complicated to pass through time.”

“So you don’t believe it at all? John’s message, about the collapsing of worlds and everything?”

“Of course not,” Lucifer stands up. “Come now, Detective, you really shouldn't worry about such things. I think a drink should do you some good. Has that offspring of yours been keeping you up? Or is it Dan these days?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, but follows him to the bar anyway. Lucifer goes straight for the whiskey shots, sliding one over to her as she sighs and accepts that she’s going to need to start keeping track of the time from now on. It’s been a while since she’s spent time with Lucifer outside work.

And if it’s going to be the end of the world, well.

She drinks down the shot and finds the Devil with an amused smile, leaning over from behind the bar.

“What?” she asks.

“Oh, nothing. Just—the last time you thought I was going to bring about the end times, I was afraid that we could never have this again. This partnership. To be honest, Detective, that was the closest I had ever felt to bringing about the apocalypse.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe says, gently.

He quickly straightens himself up and raises his hands, “Let’s not get too sappy now, all right. I know you can barely contain yourself, which is why I spoke for the both of us. No further comment required.”

Chloe reaches out to hold his hand over the bar. “No further comment, then, partner.”


End file.
